Little Sisters are Bothers
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Scorpius takes Lily home for a fun weekend with the family. Too bad his little sister Gemi has other ideas./ ScorpiusLily, for la z boy's Romance is a Battle challenge.


**Little Sisters are Bothers**

_ScorpiusLily _and _Gemi_

"Hey, Lily?" Scorpius asked her, one day when they were sitting in the park together, hand in hand. "I want to take you home to meet my family."

"Really?" Lily beamed. "That sounds amazing! When?"

"Next week, possibly," Scorpius told her. "But be warned- I have a little sister, Gemi."

Shrugging, Lily told him, "It's no problem, really. I'm amazing with children."

"Are you now?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "She's not your normal child."

Lily just smiled at him. "I'm sure it'll be okay, Scorp." As if to reassure her, she leaned over and kissed him on his lips.

…

**The Next Week**

"Lily, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Gemi," Scorpius introduced her, shoving his little sister in front of him. Gemi had light brown hair and blazing grey eyes that intensified as she glared at Lily.

Bending down on one knee, Lily cooed, "Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing? I'm Lily, and I've heard so much about you, Gemini!"

"What did you just call me?" Something flashed in the eight-year-old's eyes.

"Gemini?" Lily looked puzzled. "That _is _your name, right?"

Frowning broadly at Lily, she announced, "I don't like you."

Scorpius groaned. "Don't _ever _call her Gemini. She hates the name. Oh, no…. she's going to try to get revenge, just you watch. That girl can never leave anything alone."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Lily assured him. "I'm a fifth year witch, right? I can take on an eight year old."

….

**Battle One**

"Gemi, what are you doing with that bucket of water?" Scorpius inquired, glancing at his little sister.

"Going to water the flowers," Gemi replied, huge smile on her little face.

"Sure you are," Scorpius sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't tell you not to, so… go ahead."

Grinning, Gemi skipped off until she found the redheaded girl not far behind Scorpius, examining a particularly beautiful flower. Slowly, she screamed and then dumped the bucket of water all over Lily's red curls. Reflexively, Lily screamed too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Gemi apologized, evil grin on her childish face. "I was going to water the flowers, but then I tripped, and-" She motioned to Lily's soaked curls.

"Sure, sure," Lily growled, wringing out her curls. Still frowning, she went back inside to where Scorpius was.

**Battle Victor: Gemini ****Carina Malfoy**.

…

**Battle Two**

Frowning, Lily walked back into the house to see Scorpius standing there, looking concerned. "Lily! There you are! I was worried about you… why is your hair all wet?"

"Your sister 'accidentally' dumped a bucket of water over my head," Lily complained, shaking out her hair again. "Have any towels?"

"Gemi," Scorpius cursed under his breath. "Of course, I'll go get one."

"Thanks!" Lily said, beaming at her boyfriend as he dashed up the stairs. Of course, his parents chose the _perfect _time to walk into the room. Shaking her head, Lily bit her lip and looked up at them. "Uh, hi, I guess you know that I'm-"

"The littlest Potter," Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father, drawled. "Lily Luna, if I'm correct. Why, may I ask, is your hair soaking wet?"

Deciding that his parents probably wouldn't want to hear about their perfect daughter's plot to get rid of her, Lily explained, "Your daughter, Gemi, was walking in the garden when she tripped and spilled water all over my head. Scorpius is upstairs fetching a towel."

"Gemi!" His mother, Astoria, exclaimed, while Draco bent his head down to keep from laughing. "Gemini Carina Malfoy! This girl is your brother's girlfriend, and he was _finally _able to get one, so please kindly refrain from dumping water on her head!"

Finally, Lily burst out laughing, breaking the tension. Scorpius returned with the towel. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Gemini replied innocently.

**Battle Victor: Lily Luna Potter.**

…

**Battle Three**

Later that day, Scorpius and Lily were out on the hammock, lying there and talking.

"Your family seems sweet," Lily observed. "Well, except your sister, but she's a different story."

Laughing, Scorpius replied, "They're just glad that I've found someone."

"Well, I would have expected your dad to treat me differently because I'm a Potter," Lily answered, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I explained to him beforehand that, just like I'm not him, you're not your mother or your father," Scorpius informed her, grinning.

"That is true," Lily confirmed. "I mean, my parents weren't in Slytherin."

"The first thing that made me notice you," Scorpius said, attempting to be romantic. "You were the littlest Potter, but you were in _Slytherin_. Took me by surprise, really- I'd pegged you as a shoo-in for Gryffindor. Both your older brothers are Gryffindors."

"Thanks for the information," Lily told him sarcastically, giggling.

Just then, Gemi came around the corner, looking as innocent as humanly possible. Holding out a pack of gum, she asked, "Would you fancy a stick of gum?"

Glancing at Scorpius, who looked just as confused as she felt, Lily carefully said, "Um, sure." She took a stick of gum, and then- _ZAP!_ An electric charge ran through Lily's hand. Startled, she pulled back with a yelp. Gemi dashed away, leaving the 'pack of gum' and cackling at the top of her lungs.

"What _is_ that?" Lily hissed, picking up the gum pack.

"It's a buzzer thing," Scorpius explained. "Shocks you when you pull out a stick. I should've known- Gemi bought a whole _load _of them last year at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when we went to see Albus."

"Terrific," Lily growled, wringing out her hands.

**Battle Victor: Gemini Carina Malfoy**

…

**Battle 4**

Dinner that night was an interesting affair. Draco and Astoria busied themselves in the kitchen, preparing food (Astoria was quite the cook) while Scorpius, Lily, and Gemi sat at the table.

"Hey, Scorpius," Gemi smiled innocently. "Would you mind fetching me my colouring book?"

"Of course, Gemi," Scorpius smiled at his younger sister, glad that she wasn't taking as much of an interest in destroying Lily.

"See," Gemi hissed after he'd left the room. "I've got him wrapped around my finger."

Nodding, Lily asked her, "Well, can you do this?"

When he walked back in the room, Lily pressed her lips to his, running her fingers through his white-blonde hair. Scorpius proceeded to drop Gemi's colouring book and crayons on the floor, enveloping himself in the kiss. Gemi made a choking noise from her seat at the table, and as the kiss became a bit more heated, made fake vomiting and retching noises.

"See?" Lily mouthed, sitting down at the table, a bit red-faced. Speaking clearly now, she said, "Oh, here's your ickle colouring book and crayons." Then she tossed it at the young girl.

**Battle Victor: Lily Luna Potter**

**..**

**Battle #5**

That night, snow started to cover the ground. Astoria Malfoy, the more sympathetic of Scorpius' two parents, invited her to stay the night, since it was cold and late already. Not to mention she suspected her parents had closed the Floo line since it was so late.

"All right," Lily relented, though her reasoning didn't make much sense.

However, Draco Malfoy was a little more serious. "I know you Potters," He grumbled, obviously still a little bit prejudiced toward her. "No way are you sleeping anywhere near _my _son."

"Right, because Scorpius is so pure," Lily muttered, so low that Draco couldn't hear but Scorpius could. Stifling a laugh, Scorpius kicked her leg. Raising her voice, Lily answered, "No problem, Mr. Malfoy. I'll be pleased to stay far away from perfectly pure Scorpius."

Unable to tell if Lily was being sarcastic or truthful, Draco just raised his eyebrows.

That night, Lily was given the guest room beside Gemi's room. She was a bit reluctant about this idea to say the least.

"Don't worry, I'll speak with her," Scorpius promised. "I doubt she'll do anything."

However, Lily still dozed off quite uncomfortably that night. She'd always been a very deep sleeper. When she awoke to light pouring through her window, she immediately rushed to the mirror and let out a very loud shriek.

Scorpius rushed into her room. "Lily, what is it?"

"Look at my face!" Lily wailed.

Scorpius cracked up. Her face was covered in an array of different colours, purple cheeks, black eyelids, dark red lips. She looked like a sort of demented clown.

"I _look_ like a clown!" Lily growled. "Stop laughing!"

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius yelled, "Gemi! Get in here!"

Innocent look still upon her face, the young girl entered the room. "What is it, Scorpy?"

"Did you do this?" Scorpius inquired forcefully.

"No, I don't have makeup," Gemi responded innocently.

"I'll fix it," Scorpius declared proudly. Being two years older than Lily, he'd come of age during that summer. He grabbed his arm and muttered, "_Vanishio!"_

The makeup slowly vanished from Lily's freckled face. Peering into the mirror, she sighed in relief. Kissing her boyfriend's cheek, she thanked him, "Thanks, Scorp."

"You're welcome, Red," he teased her, twirling a curl around his finger.

However, Gemi beamed, knowing there was one spot on her face where there was still a big black dot that Scorpius hadn't vanished.

**Battle Victor: Gemini Carina Malfoy**

**Battle Six**

"I need a prank to play on your inherently evil little sister before I leave today," Lily announced to her boyfriend.

"And, let me guess, you need my evil Slytherin mind," Scorpius smirked at her. "Let me remind you, Red, that you are _also _a perfectly capable Slytherin."

Frowning, Lily whined, "But you're more _experienced_."

"True," Scorpius said thoughtfully. Leaning back in his seat, he told her, "I'll think of something, just you wait…how about we prank owl her?"

"Prank owl?" Lily asked, confused. "What do you mean, prank owl? How does she even know anyone to owl? She's, like, _eight._"

Scorpius leaned further back in his seat. "You know the Flint twins, Aquarius and Augustus? In my year?"

"Yeah," Lily replied. "The Quidditch playing boy and the nice Slytherin, right?"

"Correct," Scorpius confirmed, smiling. "Well, they have a little brother, Orion, who Gemi thinks she's_ in love _with. If you could write a letter and make it look like it's from Orion…."

"I'd have her right there," Lily nodded, grinning.

"Good idea, yeah?" Scorpius grinned. "I'm so smart." He leaned back in his chair a little bit farther and it fell completely over.

Laughing at his thickheadedness, Lily extended a hand. "Get up, smart boy."

A few minutes later, Lily settled down at the table with a quill and a piece of paper. In her sloppiest handwriting, she wrote:

_Dear Gemi,_

_This is Orion. I want to say that I think maybe I like you. Come play at my house latter today!_

_Love, Orion_

"Not _too_ mean, right?" Lily asked, a bit worried, as she showed the letter to Scorpius.

Surprised, Scorpius asked, "Don't you want to be mean?"

"She's eight, Scorpius!" Lily replied, horrified. "I don't want to hurt her too bad."

"Fine," Scorpius scowled. Looking over it once again, he said, "Yeah, it's just the right amount of mean."

"Good." Lily replied. Attaching it to her owl, Lily walked down the street and sent her owl, whispering 'go back to Scorpius' house' to it. It arrived before she did.

Once she got back, she heard Astoria yelling, "Gemi, there's a letter for you!"

Grinning, Gemi dashed to the kitchen. "What? Where? Lemme see!" She jerked the letter from her mother's hand and read it quickly. Squealing, she ran to the sunroom and grabbed her coat. "I've gotta go, Mum, down the street, I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Gemi, wait-" her mum called, but it was too late. She was already gone.

Ten minutes later, Gemi returned, a dead look in her grey eyes. Staring glumly up at Lily and Scorpius, she sighed, "Good job, you got me that time."

**Battle Victor: Lily Luna Potter**

**Final Battle**

All the grey eyed girl did for the next few minutes was mope around. Finally, Lily got tired of it. "Hey, Gemi."

"What do you want?" Gemi asked darkly, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry for doing that prank, okay?" Lily apologized quickly. "Let's say we call a truce, and make up a prank to play on Scorpius instead."

Gemi's eyes brightened. "Yeah! How about we…"

"Is your brother afraid of monsters?" Lily questioned.

Gemi's eyes sparkled with mirth. "Terrified."

…

Later that day, Lily and Gemi crept into the den where Scorpius was practising spells. Nodding at each other, they crept out from either side quietly. Once they were close to him, they both roared in unison.

"AHH!" Scorpius shrieked, seeing Lily. "AHH!" He shrieked again, sounding awfully girly, as he turned to see Gemi. "MONSTERS! MUMMY!"

The blonde boy ran out of the room.

Giggling, Lily and Gemi removed their masks and high-fived. They then went to go tell Scorpius about who his little 'monsters' had been.

Lily couldn't _wait _to tease him about this one.

**Battle Victor: Lily Luna Potter and Gemini Carina Malfoy**

**Battle Loser: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

_A/N: Well, this is my entry for la z boy's Romance is a Battle Challenge Competition. I hope you liked it!_

_Also, this is dedicated to Zhie and every other ScorpiusLily shipper on the NextGen Fanatics Forum that encouraged me to write LilyScorpius. Here you guys go!_


End file.
